


Journal Prompts from my High School English class

by TheGhostestWithTheMostest



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, Journalism, Literature, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostestWithTheMostest/pseuds/TheGhostestWithTheMostest
Summary: Just trying to clear my computer of old works from High School. Thought I'd share them with people who would enjoy them :)
Kudos: 4





	1. You find out you're a DNA experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder these were generally prompts that we would use to get warmed up for class. Not all of them are finished or will ever be, if you like one however don't be afraid to sound off in the comments!

I've always felt different than everyone else. I look different than them, I act different, and I obviously do things different than everyone else. I mean I've tried to fit in but it always seems that once I start fitting in with a group of people that they find something wrong with me eventually. I've tried joining the video game club, sadly they don't like people in there that are good at every game. I tired the chess club and yet again, they don't like people who always win. It feels like no matter what I do I can't be the person that everyone wants me to be, I just want to be normal, is that too much to ask? I have gone and tried out every club and the only ones that don't kick me out is the art club, choir club, and the theatre club. It confused me when I was accepted into these three clubs, thinking that they wouldn't want someone who does everything perfect. But instead the groups welcomed me with open arms and I was able to have a lot of fun with them during my four high school years.

When it neared the end of my senior year I received an odd letter in the mail from what looked like a hospital. The letter stated that I HAD to come to the set location on my birthday, apparently there was 'something I needed to see.' I waited very impatiently for the my birthday to come, immediately going to the set location first thing in the morning. I was greeted by a very slender woman who had nicely put up red hair, her hair being a stark contrast from her pale white skin. The woman didn't say a single thing as she turned and started walking, leading me towards an unknown door inside of an unknown building. When we stepped inside the room I was greeted by a man who had a small smile on his face, this man looking like he had some life in his skin opposed to the ghostly receptionist. He spoke in a low voice as he motioned to the medical table behind him, "Welcome home Alexander........now you get to learn what you really are....." The whole room around me went dark as I felt a small prick in my neck, stumbling as I fell to the ground.


	2. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt about colors

Colors are everywhere even in the darkest of places

Colors find their way into every part of everyone's lives

Greens rest beneath our feet and also high above our head

Blues, pinks and purples paint the sky every day and night with their beauty

Big puffs of white dot our beautiful blue sky during the day,

While small twinkles of white cover the night sky like a blanket

A big yellow ball sits high up in the morning sky and shines down on us.

Oranges, reds and lilacs cover our beautiful grassy fields

On gloomy days the skies are coated in a thick grey fog that you can see through

But when we all close our eyes all we see is black, and the only one that is left is you.


	3. Character Exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions I answered about A character I made who is named Leo

{What would your character's dream day be?}

Leo's dream day would be spent sitting under the large oak tree in his backyard, having a large book opened in his lap. Since Leo is a major bookworm and homebody he normally is content with just hanging out at home. Sometimes his friend Genevieve who is a woodland fairy would come visit him while he was reading, hanging by her legs off of the tree and cracking jokes while he would desperately try to read his book. When Genevieve would come over they would eventually end up going back into the house, Leo putting his book away before he started making hot cocoa and popcorn for him and Genevieve. She would end up running for his room, her bare feet tapping on the ground as she ran into his room and flopped on the bed. He would continue to stand in the kitchen until the popcorn and cocoa were done, putting both mugs and bowl on a tray and carrying it to the room. Genevieve beamed when she saw the cocoa and popcorn, having already put in the princess and the frog for them to watch. Leo got onto the bed and set the tray down, getting under the covers and cuddling up to Genevieve as they intently watched the movie. Most of Leo's days were spent like this, having at least one friend over while they munched on popcorn and sipped on warm cocoa.

{Have your character make a confession. Have them reveal their dark secret to their best friend or romantic partner.}

Leo felt disgusting every day after a certain thing happened to him, having to keep it to himself and not even being able to tell Genevieve. His chest hurt everytime he thought about that certain thing and he was around Genevieve, wanting so badly to tell her but something inside him told him not to. It took weeks, even months before he could even think about telling Genevieve. One night when he woke up screaming and crying from a nightmare he decided that he needed to tell her, taking out his phone and calling her so he could ask her to come over. The twenty minutes it took for her to get to his house felt like hours as he anxiously tapped his foot on the floor, his heart beating so hard and fast that it felt like it was about to leap out of his chest. When she finally came into the room he couldn't control the tears streaming down his face, mumbling and stuttering as he tried his hardest to speak through the tears. Genevieve gently wrapped her arms around hims as he pulled her onto his lap, holding her there with shaking arms. "What's wrong Leo.....?" She asked hesitantly as she moved some of his alabaster colored hair out of his face. "My boyfriend broke up with me.....a-and now he's with my sister.....!"


	4. Increasing Plot Structure

{Two young men living in the South dare each other to spend until midnight in a large old deserted haunted house. One decides to do it as he waits in an upstairs room with shrimp cooking in a pot of oil in the fireplace; he has three visitors. Each one is scarier, larger, and more awesome than the preceding one.}

Jackson was dared by his best friend to stay in a rickety old house that was "supposedly" haunted, he however didn't believe in such superstitious things. So instead of sitting around just waiting for these spooks and ghouls to pop out of the closets he decided he would start to cook dinner for himself, putting twelve shrimp in the boiling pot he had over the scorching fire. He watched patiently as the shrimp sizzled and spat oil out of the pot, becoming deeply mesmerized by the sounds and the smell of the cooking shrimp. Jackson was rudely taken out of his daydream filled with shrimps and various "cocktails" as he heard a light pattering on the door, pulling the shrimp off of the fire as he carefully made his way downstairs, pressing his ear to the door. "Who is there?"

When he didn't receive a response he very cautiously opened the door, looking around in confusion at seeing that there was no one there. He was about to turn and go back inside when he heard a small bark, turning back and looking down to see a small chihuahua that was shaking like a leaf. Jackson took a knee and carefully examined the strange dog that was on the porch, watching as it wagged its tail like a child who had eaten a ton of candy. With a careful hand he reached out to touch the dog, barely touching it before it started snarling, speaking in a low gravelly voice, "You are not going to like me.....human..." The dogs voice dripped with malice and anger, its eyes bulging like bug eyes before popping out of its head. It's eyes rolled down by Jackson's feet and he let out a scream of terror, the dog letting out a loud snarl before its burst into flames, the flames slightly burning his skin before the dog turned to ashes.

Now scared and a bit uneasy he walked back into the house, closing the door and locking it, bolting back upstairs and looking confused at seeing two shrimp gone. Right as he was about to reheat the shrimp he heard another knock at the door, looking extremely worried as he walked down the stairs once again, feeling like he was walking to his death once again. He asked again who was there and the response he got shocked him, hearing quiet sobs on the other side of the door that somehow convinced him to open the door once more. Jackson tilted his head in confusion at seeing a little girl standing on the porch crying, warily stepping out onto the porch, "Are you ok little girl....?" He noticed after stepping onto the porch that her little blue dress and brown bag both had red stains on them, thinking nothing of it since he figured that this girl had been playing with paints. As he took another step forward she reached into her bag, pulling out a knife as her body seemed to morph to match his height, holding the knife to his throat. "The big boss isn't going to be happy to see you in his house.....~" She said in an eerie sing song voice, pressing the blade into his neck and giving him a light cut. After giving his neck the nice cut that now lightly bled she turned and seemed to skip off, it being then that Jackson noticed that the little girl had a deformed leg that looked like it had gone through a massive house fire.

He slammed the door shut and panted harshly, reaching up and touching his neck that was now slick with a light coating of his own blood. "Why is this happening to me...?" Jackson started crying as he slid down the door, his body shuddering with each of his gut wrenching sobs, utterly frightened and wishing that his friend was there with him. Jackson was still sobbing when there was booming knocks on the door, each of the knocks seeming to shake the whole house like an earthquake, "ITS THE POLICE OPEN UP!" His eyes went as wide as saucers when he heard the booming voice of a cop, standing up as quickly as possible before opening the door. "I-I'm sorry officer I was only in here because my friend dared me to." The tall almost spartan looking cop crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked somewhat disappointed, "Well this house is abandoned and you are trespassing..." Jackson looked up with slight fear in his eyes, "Please my mom can't know I'm here....I can give you a nice meal if you'd like..." The officer smiled and nodded, "Well I guess that'll have to do to keep my mouth shut.." Jackson led the cop in the house and upstairs, brow furrowing in confusion at seeing that there were four more shrimp missing, dishing up what shrimp was left before trying to offer him the plate. Said plate was slapped out of his hand by a demonic looking one, the cop who had entered the house with him having transformed into a larger red skinned demon, horns protruding from his forehead and lightly scraping on the decaying ceiling. "It's not shrimp I'm hungry for....I'm hungry for a child who is in MY home..." He grabbed Jackson by the throat and slammed him against the wall, Jackson squeezing his eyes shut tight in fears of being killed. When he opened his eyes again the demon was gone, looking over at the pot he saw that there was no shrimp and now there were no demons.


	5. If Anxiety Were A Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students were given the prompt of picking an emotion and explaining it with the senses, anxiety was mine

Anxiety

If anxiety was a color,

it would be a dark murky grey

as dirty and dark as a bayou in Louisiana.

If anxiety was a taste

it would be just like taking a bite into an apple to find that it is rotten inside.

If anxiety was a feeling

it would be as cold and bitter as a winter breeze off the Hudson.

If anxiety was a smell

it would be sour and unpleasant as a piece of fruit you've left out in the sun to rot.

If anxiety was a sound,

it would be as piercing as nails on a chalkboard.


	6. Dragon Heart Short Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cringe I know but I wanted to clear it off my computer

I was a normal kid who lived a pretty normal life that is, until the different colored spots started to appear on my skin. At first I didn't mind the spots and honestly they looked pretty cool...then they started to hurt and almost burn. I told my mom about these spots that I had kept hidden from her for about three months and she nearly screamed at the mere sight of them. She immediately rushed me to the hospital despite me trying to urge her against it.

After arriving at the hospital I was rushed directly into a somewhat convenient empty hospital room, but it looked different in a way. I was sitting there silently without my mother in the room for a solid hour before the doctor walked in with my mother hiding behind him. I wanted to ask why my mom was hiding behind the doctor, that's when two large and scary looking men that looked almost like bouncers walked in a guarded the door. Inside I was scared to death, I wanted to know what was happening but no one would talk to me or even look at me..not even my own mom. "Dragon spots..." The doctor muttered in a dark and ominous tone, "D-dragon spots...?" I asked with a voice that wavered even though I wanted it to look like I wasn't scared. 

My name is Derek Ashton, I am a normal kid who lives a pretty normal life that is, until the different colored spots started to appear on my skin. At first I didn't mind the spots and honestly they looked pretty cool...then they started to hurt and almost burn. I was afraid to go to anyone for help because I honestly thought I had some sort of infectious disease, I skipped school for about a month before my mom just decided to have me bring all of my work home. She eventually forced me to tell her what was wrong, then I knew I had to tell my mom about the spots which I had successfully kept hidden from her and everyone else for three months. I took off my shirt in the kitchen and exposed all of the spots, there being a big blue one in the center of my chest, some other smaller multi colored ones littering the rest of my chest. Mom nearly screamed where she saw the spots on my body, there being a deep fear in her eyes that seemed to shake her to her very core. She grabbed me without warning and drug me outside, practically shoving me into her old beat up cherry station wagon. Once inside the car she floored it to get to the hospital as fast as possible, completely ignoring me trying to tell her that I was fine and I didn't need to go to the hospital.

After arriving at the hospital I was rushed directly into an eerily convenient empty hospital room, but it looked different in a way. There were locks all up the inside of the door, it looking extremely high tech so I assumed that it was opened with a card instead of a normal key. I was sitting there silently without my mother in the room for a solid hour before the doctor walked in, my mother seeming to be cowering behind him and using him as a shield from me. I was about to ask why my mom was hiding behind the doctor, that's when two large and intimidating looking men that looked almost like bouncers walked in a guarded the door. Inside I was scared to death, I wanted to know what was happening but no one would talk to me or even look at me..not even my own mom. "Dragon spots..." The doctor muttered in a dark and ominous tone, "D-dragon spots...?" I asked with a voice that wavered even though I wanted it to sound like I wasn't scared.

The doctor nodded as he looked down at the clipboard in his hands, "Yes young man, you have dragon spots. I haven't seen or heard about anyone having dragon spots in years, I honestly thought that the people who carried them all died." I gasped slightly when he said that, not sure how I had managed to 'catch' something that hadn't been around for years. My eyes drifted from the doctor over to my mother, her eyes cast to the ground, it being very apparent that there was something worrying her but I had no clue what it was. I was startled back to looking at the doctor when he decided to speak again, "I'm not sure how you got this....'condition' Derek, but you will need to stay here at the hospital for a while until we can figure out what caused this." I kept looking at my mother as the doctor spoke, trying to study her face for any sort of answer, looking down when she still wouldn't look at me.

The doctor snapped his fingers and the two bodyguard looking guys walked over to me and grabbed me by my arms, not letting me protest for fight back as they drug me out of the room. What hurt the most when I was being drug out of the room was the fact that my mother didn't say anything or even look at me. I was taken down several flights of stairs before they took me into an elevator, one of the burly men pressing a button that just had an 'X' on it, my mind began to race with what floor that button could possibly be for. The elevator doors slowly closing before it started its decent down to what I would later find out to be a secret floor deep under the hospital. When we arrived on this mystery floor I was almost rushed into a room that looked like a small cell, the bodyguards throwing me in before slamming the door shut and leaving me there alone.

"Why am I in a freaking jail cell?! You guys only said that I was sick!" I banged on the door before wincing in pain, doubling over as dragon scales began to emerge from inside my skin in the spots of color, blood dripping to the floor from the scales cutting my skin. "You have dragon spots too huh....?" My head jerked up when I heard a voice that sounded somewhat familiar but I couldn't place where I knew the voice from. "Yes actually, I was just diagnosed ten minutes ago actually..." I didn't get a response from the voice and it made me a bit sad, the feeling of utter loneliness slowly sinking in as I went and sat in the corner.

It was days before someone actually came into my cell, it surprisingly being the doctor and my mother. When I looked at my mother it looked like she had been crying a lot, I started to get up to go over to her but the two bodyguards entered and immediately blocked me from my mother. I had more scales covering my body than the first day I was put in here, looking at the doctor confused before he started speaking. "Hello Derek, I'm sorry that you have been left in here for so long but your mother finally told us how you have dragon spots. Apparently they are genetically passed down so they must have came from someone in your family. Your mother also has someone she wants you to meet." Another guard enter the room, roughly holding onto a thin man who looked like me but older, this man also had dragon scales in patches all over his body. "Wait....Dad...?"


	7. A poem in the form of a letter

wrote to you every day since then,

Please don't have me state exactly when.

You left me in the the dark of night,

Guess you weren't really my shining armored knight.

I told you I would follow you to the end of the earth,

But you left once you thought you saw my self worth.

Every night I find myself writing to you still,

My hands shaking aggressively as I cling to my quill.

Yet I know that's you are gone and no longer walk this plane,

I still find myself writing to you every night just the same.

Hoping that one day you will you will walk in through my open door,

I still keep your shoes near on the floor.

Holding your jacket to my body as I sleep at night,

Praying that I don't wake up once again in a fright.


	8. While messing about in the library you find a necklace

I often volunteer for my local library to help out the ladies that work there since there are way too many books in the library for three women to take care of. Most of the time I keep to myself in the back of the library putting away books, but today I was asked to watch the front of the library as the librarians went out for lunch. After a couple people came and gone I noticed that someone had dropped a beautiful gold and purple necklace. I walked over and picked it up, examining it for a moment before I put it on so it wouldn't get lost. Not even a minute after I put the necklace on I was surrounded by a mass of purple smoke. Once all of the smoke cleared I blinked in confusion, looking down and gasping at seeing that my hands had turned to paws. I had turned into an orange tabby cat and I was scared and lost, everything looking so big compared to when I was my own size. The librarians came back and I tried to speak to them to tell them what was happening, only a pitiful meow coming out before they started trying to kick me and hit me with a broom.


	9. Random Haikus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none of these are meant to go together I just put them in one whole post

A cold stormy night

Winter chill through the front door

I have been starving

The dark autumn night

I awoke to a dreary sight

The fridge is empty

The summer sun shines

I roll over in bed again

I had school today?!

Hollow knocks on door

Cold silence sweeps through my home

I'm sure I locked the door

Ice cold to the touch

my heart stops in my chest

I just got fired.


	10. A neglected god attempts to reclaim glory

Loki looked down at the small crowd of people in disgust, having never cared for humans since he himself was a god and had no use for mere mortals. He glared bloodily at a few of the humans who didn't decide to get on there knees merely upon seeing him, he was seething and it was very obvious as he slammed his scepter down on the ground. "YOU WILL WORSHIP ME OR ELSE......!" When he just got confused looks from the crowd of people he growled and grabbed a random girl from the front of the crowd, "Or else I'll end this girls life....!" Some people shot up in protest while others just shrugged off his threat, most of them having no clue who this girl even was.

His eyes turned a piercing shade of emerald as he looked at her, her eyes flashing the same intensity and color for a brief moment, causing Loki to gasp. Loki's heart seemed to cramp up in his chest from merely looking at this girl, having never felt this type of sensation before with anyone else. He waved his scepter and the two of them disappeared through a bright blue portal, both of them ending up on a island that looked like it had decayed long ago and had absolutely no life. Loki grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her along to a rather large cave, "You're mine now mortal....."


	11. A Taxi, An Old Enemy and Valentines Day

The absolute worst day of the year comes in February, everyone all out laughing and being in.....love. Total barf fest if you ask me because who even wants to see that? A whole day of watching people smacking lips together and whispering about....love? Count me out because I would rather sit at home reading my book. This one is a real page turner, a damsel in distress falls for the villain instead of the prince who is desperately trying to win her heart. The villain in this book is actually the girls soulmate and he stole her away before she could fall for the wrong person, that labeling him as the bad guy. Oh you want to know the name of this book? It's called Flying Taxi in My Heart, cheesy I know. I was just about to finish the best part of the book, the villain confessing his love to the girl he captured, when my dorky brother decided to barge into my room. He snatched the book out of my grasp and ran for the hills before I could even get up off of my bed. I let out a feral growl that would match that off an angry cat's as I hurried off my bed to go and chase him, this being the only enemy I have in my life, my gross twerp brother.


	12. A Two Voice Poem between me and a friend

I find the night time inviting

I find the daylight exciting

We're very different and yet completely the same.

We won't bat an eye if you think we're lame.

In my house there are three sets of paw prints running around.

In my house there are three sets of paw prints running around.

We're very different and yet completely the same.

We have a lot of similarities get that through your brain.

I like to keep my makeup dark and moody.

I use lighter colors to accentuate my beauty.

We're very different and yet completely the same.

No we're not looking for any money or fame.

If I try to sing like a girl my voice will tire.

Luckily I'm here and I can sing higher.

We're very different and yet completely the same.

To try and find our differences you'd have to be insane.

When I draw I like to use pencil because I'm not in a rush.

But when I make art I like to use a brush.

We're very different and yet completely the same.

If you call us losers we'll call you lame brain.

When on the stage I am as mad as a hatter.

But when I take the stage I'm as dainty as a flower.

We're very different and yet completely the same.

But when we talk it's like we share the same brain.

In my closet it is black on black on black.

When I go shopping girly clothes and floral is what brings me back.

Our differences may look like they hold us back.

But it is are similarities that keep us intact.


End file.
